This is an revised application for the competitive renewal of an Institutional Training Grant in Neural Injury and Plasticity. We request support for 2 advanced predoctoral (thesis research) students and two postdoctoral students as well as one short-term summer research fellow who will be trained in research in neural injury and plasticity by faculty participating in the Center for Neural Injury and Recovery (CNIR) at Georgetown University. The purpose of this training program is to prepare scientists to investigate undamental mechanisms of neural injury, and basic mechanisms of plasticity in response to injury that may be functionally beneficial or detrimental. Our goal is to train researchers who will be capable of, and committed to, the basic science component of developing novel and effective treatment strategies to reduce the functional impairments associated with neural injury. An experienced and well-funded group of 28 faculty with a wide range of research interests and expertise relevant to neural injury and plasticity will participate in training. A key aspect of the program is that students will be encourage to have co-mentors and particpoate in research representing collaborations among the laboratories of the training faculty. Predoctoral students will enter the Program in Neural Injury and Plasticity after basic training in neuroscience under the auspices of the Georgetown University Interdisciplinary Program in Neuroscience (IPN). Students will have the opportunity for research rotations in the laboratories of the training faculty in their first two years as graduate students while they are completing required and elective courses. They will develop a thesis research proposal in Neural Injury and Plasticity under the direction of mentors chosen from the training program- Both predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees will participate in educational programs of the CNIR including special Seminars and Research Minisymposia and specific Journal Clubs focused on current research in areas relevant to neural injury and plasticity. With respect to public health, this program will create a cadre of future neuroscience researchers who will contribute to the development of therapies to mitigate some of our most pressing health care problems as we increasingly survive to suffer the chronic effects of neural trauma, neurodegenerative diseases and other neurological disorders.